Agito
Agito is a protagonist in Mid-Childan Grievous. She is a formerly masterless Unison Device who experts in fire-based elemental magic, and has been traveling along with Lutecia Alpine and Zest Grangeitz. She sees Reinforce Zwei as a rival for the sole fact that she has a Lord (Vita), while Agito doesn't. Personality Like the IG-100 MagnaGuard IG-101, Agito is hot-headed. She is very brash much like Vita but is loyal to whoever she serves to the moment they die. When she was passed over to Signum, Agito didn't trust Signum and when Signum opened up to her, she began to trust her. She is part of the Wolkenritter and at first saw Reinforce Zwei as a rival. However, when she joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau, they later became good friends but Zwei tends to do hurtful things to Agito such as lock her in a cage so Zwei can get the new heroic General, Grievous to love her. When she unisons with Signum, she turns blue. When she is unisoned with Grievous, he turns blue as well. Though Agito doesn't know that much about the hero, she tries to help Grievous out much Signum's disappointment. History Helping Repair Grievous Agito first appeared in the Command Office, helping the Yagami family fix the heroic General Grievous who was secretly killed by Vita. Agito stated she could fix Grievous, but she needed the proper tools. Reinforce Zwei demanded that she fixed Grievous before bedtime. She then flew over to him and asked Shamal for help. Shamal stated she was just a doctor and not an OOM pilot battle droid making Signum, Agito's Lord, jack Shamal up and ordered her to fix Grievous and Hayate Yagami scolded Signum for her actions. Zwei later stated that Grievous needed her help making Agito asked why Zwei calls Grievous, "Grievie". Zwei explained Grievous was "her Grievie" making the Wolkenritter females except Vita go and argue about who liked Grievous the most. Reinforce Zwei later glared at Agito and told her they needed to talk. Agito, confused by this, left Grievous and went to talk to Zwei. The Talk When Reinforce Zwei and Agito were outside of the Command Office, Agito asked Zwei what she wanted to talk about. Zwei quickly jacked up Agito and explained to her to stay away from General Grieive. Agito, confused by this, said she didn't even know about the heroic Grievous. Zwei told her to stay away and threatened her. Agito responded by saying she wasn't afraid of Rein, but Zwei said she should be. Zwei then released Agito and went back into the Command Office leaving a confused Agito. Signum Incident and Graf Eisen During a small incident with Signum and OOM-1 Monica, Agito continued to fix Grievous. When the incident was over, she asked if they could go back and fix Grievous and Hayate responded they would. Later, the Wolkenritter were able to put the heroic General back together but they couldn't give him life. IG-100 MagnaGuard IG-101 stated this was all Graf Eisen's fault and Reinforce Zwei said she punished him firmly. Agito asked Zwei how she punished Eisen and OOM command battle droid OOM-1 busted in the Command Office. Grievous Healed When old Unison Device Reinforce Eins was revived by the battle droids, she unisoned with the heroic General Grievous and revived him. Reinforce Zwei and Agito flew in circles happy at the hero's revival. When Hayate Yagami returned into the Command Office, she gave Grievous a big hug and later kissed him. This made Zwei really jealous and Agito asked what was wrong and Zwei stated that Meister Hayate was getting too close to the General. Agito explained it was fine for Hayate to like Grievous as well. Later she and Zwei stood on Grievous's shoulders. Appearances * (first appearance) * Category:Heroes Category:Mages Category:Confederacy Members Category:Riot Force 6 Members